In the event of an aircraft evacuation, evacuation assemblies, such as evacuation slides, are often deployed to safely usher passengers from the aircraft to the ground. Emergency evacuation slides may be used to exit an aircraft absent a jet way or other means of egress for passengers. Inflatable evacuation devices, such as aircraft evacuation slides and emergency life rafts, typically include a compressed fluid source (such as a charged gas cylinder) and an aspirator. The aspirator, working with the charged gas cylinder, combines gas from the atmosphere and the fluid to provide gas for inflating the emergency evacuation devices. Aspirators are typically stored in a limited packing space with the evacuation slide within a small space in the aircraft.